


You've Reached Derek Hale

by scxlias



Series: Please Help Scott McCall [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post Season 4, Scott-Centric, Season/Series 05, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.</strong>
</p><p>“Hey Derek. Just wanted to check in, Its been a couple weeks and we haven’t heard from you, and you know, I worry a lot, so I just... I’m checking in. I hope you’re okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Reached Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bout of feelings, so here we go. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @ [scxlias](http://scxlias.tumblr.com/) to scream at me for my sins.
> 
> A look at Scott's feelings towards Derek leaving and the events of Season 5.

**You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

_“_ Hey Derek. Just wanted to check in, Its been a couple weeks and we haven’t heard from you, and you know, I worry a lot, so I just... I’m checking in. I hope you’re okay. I think getting out of Beacon Hills is good for you. I know you’re happy with Braeden. Just, maybe try to get back to me? Let me know you’re okay? I mean, we hear from Braeden, but I never hear from you. I hope you’re okay, Derek.”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“Hey Derek. Its Scott. Just checking in again. Its been almost two months. We miss you. Wish we could hear from you. Braeden texted the other day. Called yesterday. It was good to hear her voice besides just her voicemail recording. I just... Hope you’re doing okay.”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“Six months Derek. God, we miss you. Beacon  Hills isn’t the same without you here. It’s so different. You were right, you know that? Liam’s incredibly strong. He’s angry, god, he’s so angry and its so hard for him, but he’s so strong and he’s so brave and he reminds me a lot of you. Braeden says you’re okay, and I’m taking her words for it. I trust her, a lot more than I think  I ever thought I would. And we’re starting to be a pack. Like a real pack. Its been quiet for a long time here. Quieter than its ever been. Figures just when you leave it gets to be okay. I hope you’re doing good, Derek.”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“This guy Theo showed up today. Stiles and I used to know him when we were kids. We used to be really close. I helped him through a really bad asthma attack one time. That was a long time ago though. He’s been bitten now. The same Alpha the twins killed. Theo was new enough to the pack that he missed their rampage, I guess. He’s an omega now. Heard I’m building a pack and he came looking for us. I want to trust him. I think he’d be a good addition to the pack. I remember being really close to him. He was a good kid when we were little. Anyway, I’m sorry for ranting about this to you. Or, to your voicemail. Hope you’re doing okay.”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“Things are getting bad again Derek. I miss you so much. I wish you could come back, but being away is what’s good for you. Theo’s helping the pack a lot, but there are these Dread Doctors and kids are dying and we can’t figure it out and everyone’s scared, and hell, Liam got kidnapped today and we had to fight to get him back, and I’m fucking terrified, because he’s my beta and I can’t protect him. I couldn’t protect him. He was right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything and I let him get taken and I couldn’t fucking do anything about it and him and Hayden both... They were both kidnapped and they’re only fifteen and they shouldn’t be dealing with this! They shouldn’t be worrying for their lives on  a daily basis, none of them should be. We’re fucking kids, Derek! They shouldn’t have to fucking deal with thi--”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“I got cut off. I’m sorry for ranting and screaming. Everything’s gonna be fine, don’t worry. I hope you’re okay, Derek.”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“Derek, I don’t know what to do. Hayden, she’s Liam’s girlfriend, she’s dying and Stiles killed someone and no one is talking to anyone anymore and I feel like I can only trust Theo, cause he’s the only one who talks to me at all and I just... I don’t know what to do. You were right to leave Beacon Hills. I should’ve gotten everyone out. I hope you’re okay. I need you to be okay. “

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

I fucked up Derek. I never should’ve trusted Theo. He lied to me and twisted my pack and I’ve lost them. I lost all of them and -- FUCK! Shit, I’m sorry. Sorry, I sound like I’m crying. I mean I am. But don’t worry. Fucking... fuck. I shouldn’t have... I should never have trusted him and look what it got me? I just wanted to trust him and all it got me was killed! God! Hayden’s dead and Liam tried to kill me and I lost Stiles and I just died in front of Mason and mom had to bring me back and... shit, I’m sorry.”

 **You’ve reached Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.**

“Don’t pay attention to that last message. I’m handling things. It’ll all be fine. I hope you’re okay, Der.

* * *

 

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

_“Scott?”_

“Derek?” 

_“Scott? I’m coming home.”_

“No, no, please don’t do that. Stay away. Derek, don’t come home.”

_“My Alpha needs me. I’m coming home, Scotty. And we’re gonna make sure its all okay in the end.”_

Scott sniffles and realizes he’s crying, his shoulders shaking with it. “I missed you Derek. God, please come home. Please. I need you. I love you. Please come home.”

_“I’m coming home.”_


End file.
